Let's Move Forward
by scifen
Summary: Dom feels there is something missing in he and Letty's life. He only hopes she wants the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Fast and Furious or its characters. This fictitious work is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>After receiving a call from Brian, Dom easily weaved in out of the everyday traffic that peppered the streets of Tokyo. He was driving so fast that the futuristic buildings that pervaded the city looked like a blur. As he turned into the parking building of his destination he hurriedly sent text messages to Letty and Han, informing them of his whereabouts. He entered the building and briskly walked toward the elevators and punched the appropriate floor. When the elevator began taking him up a thought entered his mind, something he had not thought of in a very long time.<p>

After falling into a life of organized crime he always felt having a child of his own was impossible. The work they were involved in was too dangerous and fast paced to allow it. He had front row seats to the deaths of people that meant the most to him and he did not want to possibly face that with a child. The team often encountered dangerous people who would go as far as harming a baby in order to get what they wanted. He convinced himself having a child was too risky, and a liability he was unwilling to have given their situation. But as he walked into Mia's hospital room to meet his niece all of those fears started to chip away. His sister and Brian were proving him wrong; a child could co-exist in the midst of the adventurous life they fell into.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered to Mia before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Our family just got bigger," he smiled proudly before walking over to Brian.

Dom placed a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder and peered over to see his beautiful niece resting comfortably in her father's arms. His eyes softened at the sight of her and the gears in his mind immediately started turning.

"Audrey," Brian softly spoke to his daughter. "Meet your uncle, Dom," he continued as he deposited her into Dom's loving arms.

Little Audrey did not stir during the transition and continued resting comfortably as she was situated in her uncle's arms. He held her close and gently brought her up to kiss her little head. This was a type of bliss he had yet to feel and his thoughts only intensified as he continued holding his niece.

"You look like you've been doing it for you years," his sister commented as she nestled against Brian.

He only smiled and continued admiring the tiny life in his arms.

The quiet bliss was short lived as Han and Letty entered the room, ecstatic to see the newborn. They hurriedly surrounded Dom and hovered over her.

"Oh wow, Mia," Letty said with excitement as she looked down on her. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah," Han agreed, and teasingly added, "thank God she came out looking like her momma."

Everyone chuckled and Brian smiled as he flipped Han off, who continued to joke, "Already setting a bad example."

He took a seat on one of the visitor chairs and pulled out a bag chips from his pocket and began munching. When he swallowed a mouthful his commentary continued, "You know, she is going to have a tough time explaining to people where she's from. Her parents are American, she was probably conceived in South America, and born in Tokyo Japan. They're either going to think that's really cool, or really weird."

Through small chuckles Mia suggested, "shut up, already."

Han shrugged and lifted his hands, "I'm just saying."

Letty was still beside Dom watching the little angel sleep. She applauded Mia and Brian for taking the next logical step in not only a relationship, but life as well. Neither of them were getting younger, they had not done anything illegal for a while, all of them were essentially off the wanted grid and they sure as hell were not going to live forever. She thought it was pretty cool how they were starting the second generation of their family.

Dom broke through her thoughts as he brought Audrey close to her, "Here, hold her."

Letty wiped the sweat that quickly formed on her hands at his suggestion. She had never held a child in all her life. "Uh..." she hesitated before giving in, "let me sit down first." She took the next seat beside Han and allowed Dom to carefully lay his niece in her arms. She immediately started squirming and cooing because of the transition, and Letty was completely clueless on what to do.

"Hold her head," Han suggested. "That's the one thing everybody stresses about, like if the thing will fall off."

He knowingly made her more nervous with his comment and smirked as she threatened him, "I swear I'm going to punch your ass."

"What?" Han said innocently, "It's the only thing I know about newborns."

When Audrey finally positioned herself comfortably Letty was finally able to breathe easy.

"So are you and Giselle next in line to join the parent club?" Brian asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

Han quickly snorted at the thought, "Yeah right. Giselle would probably freak out if she found a stretch mark on any part of her body, and I would probably try and feed the baby chips."

"Well I think you two would make one cute baby," Mia commented as the laughter settled.

"If the baby comes out looking like Giselle," Brian added, sticking it back to Han for earlier.

The back and forth banter continued among the long time friends, all expect for Dom. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and could not tear his eyes away from Letty. Seeing her hold the baby in her arms was the tipping point for him; he wanted to have one. An assortment of boy and girl names began to run rampart through his head. He immediately began picturing what their baby would look like, wondering whose genes would be more dominant, and if odd traits like Letty's messiness or his neatness would be passed down as well.

"What are you thinking about, Dom?" Mia asked, bringing him from his reverie.

"Yeah, you're real quiet over there," Han added.

He reluctantly tore his eyes from Letty to meet his sister's gaze and smiled, "Nothing."

Mia frowned at her brother, "You're a crappy, liar." She knew him better than anyone and the look he had in his eyes signaled that he was yearning for something.

"I'm just happy this happened and that we're all here together."

She knew there was more, that something else was on his mind but didn't press him any further. She simply offered him a smile and averted her attention back to her daughter, who was now awake and becoming fussy in Letty's arms.

Letty stood quickly and made her way toward Mia's beside. Having such a fragile life in her hands made her extremely nervous and was happy to finally return her to her mother.

"Wow, Letty, you look so natural handing a baby," Brian teased.

Han grinned, "Yeah, if natural means looking like you're going to shit yourself."

"Now who's setting the bad example?" Mia exclaimed as she tossed an old tissue at him.

"Oops," Han said before grabbing his side where Letty elbowed him.

"Alright guys, it's time to go," Mia announced. "Feeding time."

The three of them said their goodbyes to leave the couple with their new bundle of joy and promised to return in the morning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I need a bath after all that excitement," Letty stressed and tossed her jacket on the floor of their luxury, yet geometric house.

Dom nodded as he made his way to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of beer and settled on a chair of their balcony, which offered them a phenomenal view of the city. Out of all the places they traveled together—Mexico, South America, Europe—Tokyo was his favorite. He enjoyed the modern buildings, surprisingly the sake, and the unique way in which people raced and designed their cars. What he loved most though, was that everyone he truly cared about was here because they wanted to be. There was no job to be done or the promise of money fueling anybody; it just simply felt like home. All of which made it feel like a perfect fit for he and Letty to have their first child.

As he finishes the last of his beer his eyes catch sight of Letty standing in front of the long mirror braiding her hair. He immediately enters the house and saunters over to her. He comes up behind her and places both of his hands on the sides of her thighs. Feeling the roughness of his hands against her soft skin makes her breath deepen, but she still continues braiding her long hair. His hands slowly begin sliding up her thighs toward her hips while his lips brush softly against her shoulder and up toward her neck—immediately, she melts into his warm touch. She disregards her braid to grasp Dom's shoulders as his slow, delicate movements cause an ache to form between her legs. She closes her eyes and waits in anticipation for his fingers to tend to it. When his lips reach her ear his hands slowly start moving inward. Thinking he's going to touch a more desirable part of her anatomy she draws in a deep breath.

But Dom's hands finally reach _his_ destination: her stomach. Normally seeing his oversized wife beater cling to Letty's dampened skin would excite him, but instead, his mind only pictured a protruding belly holding their child. "Let's have a baby," he whispers into her ear.

His notion comes as shock and Letty's eyes quickly snap open. "What?" she asks, breathlessly.

"Let's have a baby," he repeats.

She lets out a small laugh and finally turns around to face him, "You're kidding, right?"

He takes a step back and frowns at her, "No, I'm dead serious."

Her face immediately drops and suddenly finds it hard to look him in the eyes because he's serious. She crosses her arms and swallows the lump that's formed in her throat.

"I don't want a kid," she admits softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Her response surprised Dom so much that he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Even though he had thought about children, he and Letty never actually discussed the idea of them together. He always assumed she would be okay with it, like everything else they did in their lives. Seeing the birth of his niece made him see what other things life had to offer. Now he felt like he was missing out and wanted to fill the void.

"Look, if you're worri—" he began but was immediately cut off by Letty's cell phone ringing.

She knew he was going to try and convince her otherwise so she quickly avoided the situation by racing to answer her phone. "Hello?"

Dom merely sighed, he knew Letty was trying to get out of talking about babies and retreated to the other side of the house in frustration.

When he was no longer within ear shot Letty breathed a sigh of relief. "Han, you have amazing timing. I'm coming over," she informed before he could get a word in and hung up.

She dressed quickly, grabbed her keys and made her way to the front door. For a few minutes she contemplated going into the workshop on the side of the house to let Dom know she was leaving, but she could not stand to see the disappointment on his face, and chose to text instead.

Even at one am the streets of Tokyo were still pretty full but Letty managed to make it to Han's place in a timely fashion. She didn't bother knocking and barged right in.

He was still in the same clothes as the hospital, minus any shoes. "You know, usually when someone calls you, it's polite to hear what they have to say," he informed her before popping a few snacks in his mouth.

Letty ignored his comments and flopped down on his couch sighing. "Dom dropped a huge fucking bomb on me tonight."

Intrigued, Han took a seat adjacent from her and urged her to continue as he ate some more. "Well?"

She swallowed hard, "Dom wants to have a baby."

Han's eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise, "Wow."

Letty sat upright to look her friend in the face, "I know, right? Shocked the hell out of me too. I don't want any kid, man."

"Did you tell him that?" he asked, placing his chips to the side due to the seriousness of the conversation.

"Yes," she admits.

"And what was his reaction?"

Recalling the brief conversation about it, she reluctantly tells him, "Honestly, he looked shocked that I didn't want one."

"He say anything else?"

"No, you called and I answered, now I'm here," she confessed. "I didn't want to hear him try and convince me about how great a baby would be. It would have just pissed me off."

Han regarded his friend carefully, "Can you really blame him for wanting more? You guys have done a lot in life, maybe he's ready to settle down."

Letty huffed, "Yeah I can blame him. Hasn't he met me? I've never been motherly or showed any interest in being a mother."

Reaching for his chips again, Han smirked, "Dom does sound a bit crazy. I mean, I'd be scared if you were my mother."

Letty chuckled and tossed a pillow at him. "Ah, this situation sucks man."

Han allowed Letty to immerse in her thoughts as he finished his chips. As he went to throw the bag away Letty asked him an interesting question, "If Giselle wanted a baby, would you have one?"

He laughed, "She never wants a baby."

Letty frowned, "Hypothetically."

After a brief pause he finally answered, "Yeah."

"Really?" Letty asked, astonished.

"Yeah, if she wanted one I'd be for it, and if she doesn't want one, I'm for it," He explained, and grinned, "I'm just an understanding guy like that."

Letty snorted, "Cocky ass."

Han made his way over to the couch and sat beside Letty. He draped his arm around her and she rested her head against him. They stayed like this for twenty minutes until Letty finally spoke again. She sighed, "Do you think Dom will be understanding?"

Han shrugged his shoulders, "You'll never know unless you go talk to him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Letty returned home and entered to find Dom sitting in the living room, it looked as though he had been waiting for her. Finally facing the inevitable she took a seat across from him.

After a long moment of silence, Dom finally looked up to meet Letty's gaze, "Look, if you're worried about the feds, don't be. Han's always looking into it. We're free now, Let."

"It's not that," she muttered quietly.

"Then what?" he sighed. "I really want this. We're finally free and able to do it."

She could see the desperation in his eyes and it made her feel that much worse explaining, "I know we are, but Dom, I just don't want a kid."

"Why?" he asked, exasperated. "We'd be great parents."

"No, you'd be a great parent," she corrected.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he asked quickly. "That you'll be a shitty parent? Letty all of that comes natural. We'll learn along the way."

"No, I've never wanted a kid," she admits loudly. "I like our life just how it is. I like that we're able to go and come as we please. I like that we can get into something dangerous if we wanted to. I like that we can plan whatever the hell we want without having to worry about a kid."

Her words are searing and he cannot believe it. "How could you not want more?"

"Dom, I'm perfectly fine with it just being me and you for the rest of our lives," she tells him honestly. "Without any liabilities like kids."

Hearing her refusal only frustrates him more. He runs his hand over his sleek bald head and looks at her sternly, "Look, I want to grow old with you, but I also want a son or daughter. I want to teach em' things like how to drive, fix their car, and throw a solid punch. And when we're old we can tell em' how their futuristic ass car doesn't have shit on what we used to drive."

The last bit causes Letty to chuckle and Dom feels as though he's gotten through to her. He stands and quickly takes a set beside her, and gently caresses her, "Come on, babe. Let's have a baby."

She breaks free of his loving embrace and stands to face him, "I'm sorry, Dom. I'd rather us be old in a garage still arguing about me being a slob with my tools."

His heart falters and it makes him pissed off. "I bet if I said I had a heist lined up you'd be on board for that," he growls before walking away from her.

He's too angry to be in the same house as her and grabs his keys before slamming the front door. The sound of him speeding off causes Letty wince and she falls back onto the couch hoping they can survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

**Author's Note: ** I know this is not a typical happy, light drama fic, but I truly wanted to write something different and give them some angsty obstacles. With that said, I would like to thank those who have read, reviewed and given this story a chance :)

* * *

><p>Morning came and Letty woke to find herself still on the couch. She immediately got up and padded silently around the house in search of Dom. She peered out the windows searching for his car but it was nowhere in sight. Hoping it was in the garage, she continued through the house and peeked in the kitchen for any signs that it was recently occupied, but everything was still in its proper place. When she reached their bedroom and saw that the pillows and blankets were untouched, she knew he did not come back home. The sight pained her and wished their current situation wasn't so difficult. She wished he were more understanding.<p>

Remembering her promise to Mia, she looked up at the wall to check the time on the clock. Visiting hours were going to start soon so she sauntered off to the bathroom to shower and change.

When she was ready, she pulled her seventy Plymouth onto the typical busy streets and occasionally scanned the surrounding cars for a familiar phantom black dodge charger, but once again, to no avail. She absolutely hated when things were unresolved between her and Dom, it frustrated her beyond belief. She wished there was some sort of middle ground they could find in the midst of their dilemma. She wished there was some way they could meet each other half way on this, but how do you meet half way on having a baby? People either had kids or they didn't. She sighed and dramatically sped into the parking garage of the hospital and drifted into an empty space.

She made her way into the hospital, toward the elevators, and saw the doors to one were just about to close. She jogged toward it and yelled, "Hold the elevator."

A foot immediately stopped the doors from closing as she reached the the elevator. The booted foot belonged to a tall modelesque woman. Letty grinned before hugging her, "Giselle, about time you came back."

"I know, I can't believe I missed the birth" she stressed, as they both pulled away. "But you know I couldn't send a man to do a woman's job."

Letty chuckled, and agreed, "I know that's right."

"Ha ha ha," Han added sarcastically, as the two women continued catching up.

When the elevator doors dinged opened the three of them shuffled out and made their way toward Mia's room. Han and Giselle entered first, and she was met with warm greetings. She instantly picked up Audrey to introduce herself as her auntie and was in complete awe at how beautiful she was. Letty followed in behind them but paused briefly before fully entering due to the sight of Dom. He did not give her any sort of greeting and kept his attention on the baby and the others in the room. But when she did take a seat beside Han he kept sporadically eyeing Letty from the corner of his eyes. She did her best not to stare at him for so long. She wanted to talk some more, ask where the hell he had been all night. Briefly, she wondered if he had confided in his sister or Brian, and cautiously kept an eye on them. She hoped nobody would notice that they had yet to acknowledge each other or sense that there was 'trouble in paradise'. The last thing she wanted was their problems raining down on all the happiness surrounding the newest member of the family.

With constant conversation flowing, the morning quickly went and the afternoon approached when Mia and the baby were finally discharged from the hospital. They all ushered the new family out of the hospital and Dom helped Brian make sure the car seat was secure enough for Mia's liking. They bid the family a safe trip home, letting them know they'll be visiting on a regular basis.

Giselle averted her attention from Brian cautiously driving away to Han, Letty and Dom. "So, what are we getting into now that I'm back?"

"Actually, I got something I need you to look at over at the garage," Han told her quickly before anyone else could answer. By the way they were acting inside the hospital he knew they needed a moment to themselves. He quickly grabbed Giselle's hand and started guiding her toward his car. By the look he gave her, she didn't question him and let herself be pulled away, she would seek answers when they were in the car. "We'll catch up later," he called back to Dom and Letty.

"So, where did you sleep last night? Letty asked, finally bringing his attention to her.

"My car," he answered. "I went up to the drifting mountain to try and clear my head."

Look Dom," she began softly, but was cut off.

"Stop trying to 'explain', you don't want one and that's it right? So there's nothing to talk about," he snapped.

Before Letty could grill him about his attitude he spoke again, "Look, I'll be back late tonight. Don't wait up." He walked away from her for the second time feeling frustrated and angrily drove his charger out of the parking lot.

Letty wanted to rip her hair out. She couldn't believe this one decision could create such disarray in their relationship. She trudge over to her car and sped off to Han's garage. Finding solace around Han came naturally over the years and it was exactly what she needed. She passed by the mechanics that loitered the garage and made her way up the spiral metal staircase leading to the office area.

She waltzed right in, ignored the fact that Han was buttoning up his shirt, and took a seat on the vacant couch.

"Have you lost your ability to knock?" Han asked, as he tousled his hair to make more presentable.

As usual, she ignored his unimportant question and immediately started venting, "I'm ready to kick Dom's ass. You know, he's taking this whole baby situation to a different level!"

"Maybe it's important to him," Han commented as he took a seat beside her to allow her to routinely nestle beside him every time she was upset.

"This shit came out of left field," she expressed. "Usually couples talk about this type of shit years before they actually start trying. What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"He wants to be a papa bear," Han answered.

Letty playfully nudged him, "thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Letty comfortably rested against her friend, thinking of other ways to fix her and Dom's problems without the addition of a baby in their lives. It calmed her knowing Han would never take a side, that he didn't pass any judgement, and that he mostly remained silent but offered a comforting embrace. She could always clear her mind around him and that's what she loved most about their friendship.

"Where's Giselle?" Letty asked, breaking the serene silence as she finally took a look around.

"She went to check on the big guy just before you got here," He informed her as he reached in his pocket for snacks.

"So you told her, huh?"

"Yeah, on the way here," he admitted, and poured some bite size snacks into his mouth.

"Was she as surprised like you and me were?" she asked, curiously.

Han laughed, "Surprisingly, no. She said she always picture him settling down with kids. She was actually only surprised that you weren't on board with it."

"Great," Letty huffed. "She probably thinks I'm denying him of one of the great wonders of the world and that I'm being a selfish bitch."

Han shrugged and continued eating.

" I don't get it," Letty expressed, frustrated. "I agreed to a life time of Dom's ideas, even the few I was skeptical about, but this _one_ time I'm not on board he acts like it's the end of the world. It's bullshit!"

Han tossed his snacks on the coffee table and strengthened his hold around Letty as the cotton fibers of his shirt began soaking up her tears. "Just give him some time, you guys will get through this," he said, reassuringly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Letty lifted her head lazily from her pillow and scanned the bedroom. Much to her dismay, there was no Dom. This was the second day in a row he chose to stay away from her and she absolutely hated it. She sighed and tousled her hair angrily when she noticed the blinking red dot coming from her phone. She was surprised he chose to text at all but she was glad he at least let her know where he was at. _I'm staying at Mia and Brian's tonight._

She exited the message and tossed the phone to the side. She knew they would make no progress trying to talk but she still wanted to be within his proximity. Even though she had gone longer periods without seeing him in the past, she still missed him just as much within the past two days. Rather than stay in bed and dwell on the situation she got up, washed up and headed off to Mia's.

When she pulled up to their driveway she was glad to see that Dom's charger was occupying part of it. She parked her Plymouth next to it and entered the house silently just in case Audrey was sleeping. As she crossed the living room she could tell everyone was up by the voices coming from the kitchen. She leaned against the doorjamb and cleared her throat, "Morning."

Brian turned and greeted her with his typical goofy grin, "Hey, Letty. You come to babysit for us?"

Dom snorted, and Mia quickly spoke up, trying to diffuse the tension starting to build between them, "You hungry, Let? Brian was just about to go get us some take out?"

"Sure," Letty answered, as she took across from Mia at the kitchen table.

Brian grabbed his keys and kissed his wife and baby before heading for the door. Dom took it as an opportunity to avoid more fruitless attempts to talk and jogged after Brian. "I'll go with you."

Letty simply sighed as she propped her elbows on the table and began rubbing her temples firmly with her fingers.

Mia watched remorsefully, "Sorry to hear things aren't going so well. You guys both look so depressed."

"Yeah," Letty huffed. "It definitely sucks."

"You really don't want a baby, Let?" Mia asked, suddenly.

Letty closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath, "No, I really don't. I've never wanted the liability."

"Aww, you don't want to give Audrey a cousin?" Mia continued. "I know it may seem scarey, but it's an amazing feeling once the baby is born."

"It's just not for me," Letty stressed. She should have known Mia would side with her brother and try to convince her to sway toward his side.

"Really?" Mia asked, surprised. "Don't you wanna have a little mini you to carry on your name, keep your guys' racing feats alive, teach em' how to drive or how to make your scrambled eggs with shredded pieces of bologna?"

"I wish I wanted all those things so Dom could stop looking at me so disappointed, but I don't," she snapped before leaving the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was two am and Letty was furiously flipping the pages of a car magazine to take her frustrations out on. She hated how things ended at Mia's house but she couldn't bear to hear anymore about the things she would be missing out on by not having a baby. She wished they would just get it through their heads that she didn't want one, the way Han did.

She threw the magazine across the room and fell back onto the goose feather pillows to try and relax. She was going to try and attempt to get some sleep when she heard the front door open and close, followed by heavy steps coming up the stairs and heading toward their bedroom. Dom swayed into the room and as he came deeper into it Letty could smell the strong stench of alcohol coming from his body.

"Wow, I'm surprised you made it home tonight," she stated, her voice thick with anger.

"Me too, but Sean didn't want to go out of his way to take me anywhere else," he managed to explain as he steadied himself against the doorjamb of their bathroom.

Letty pursed her lips at the mention of Sean's name. Ever since he and Neela broke up he completely shut down and decided to take solace in partying and various girls. "Have a good time with all those skanks?" she asked, menacingly.

"Yeah, I did," he chuckled, trying to be sarcastic. "And you know what? I couldn't help but wonder if any of those chicks wanted babies."

That was the tipping point, Letty jumped off the bed and barged right up to Dom. She slammed her balled first into his chest and screamed, "Well stop wondering asshole and go find out! Go make a baby with one of em!"

He immediately grabbed her arms and brought her forcefully into his chest. "I can't," he yelled, and tried to calm his rapid breathing before uttering, "they're not you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this update took so long. College still takes up most of my time, but I have NOT forgot about this story. I intend on finishing it during Spring Break. Again, thank you to all those who have reviewed. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>His words come as a relief to Letty, but tears still well into her eyes. Dom has her pressed so close against his body that she can feel his heart beating, the same heart she knows is aching from her unwillingness to have a child of their own. It only makes her feel worse and her tears finally splash onto her cheeks as her bottom lip begins to quiver.<p>

Just as a sob is about to escape from her mouth, Dom crashes his lips onto hers, as if he's swallowing her pain. He detaches his firm grip on her arms and brings his hands up to cup her face with a softer touch. Letty hesitates for a moment-surprised by his sudden affection-but soon reacts and sinks her lips deeply into his as she lays her hands onto his chest. It's clear their current dilemma is being put on hold.

As he begins to navigate them toward the bed he breaks away in brief spurts in order to shed himself and Letty of their clothing.

When they reach the foot of the bed, Dom reluctantly pulls away again, gently pushing Letty back onto the bed and looms over her in a domineering yet gentle manner. He looks into her eyes sternly as he brings his face closer to hers and tells her," Don't _ever_ say or think stupid shit like that again."

He doesn't wait for a response, he merely picks back up where he left off and finds her mouth once more as his hands roam over her body. His mouth is clearly on a downward journey as he caresses her lips, trails hot kisses down her neck, makes a lengthy stop at her breasts to tease her nipples and finally positions himself between her legs.

Letty moans softly as he wastes no time and immediately dives in with his tongue. After begin together for so long, he knows exactly where to focus in on, and begins working his tongue painfully slow before darting faster in a way that makes her grasp the sheets and arch her back in pleasure. He's driving her insane by the way he's working his tongue and she doesn't want it to stop.

But eventually he starts slowing down and pulls away.

Her mouth opens to protest, but she throws her head back and elicits a moan instead by the way he comes up and slides himself into her in one swift thrust.

He keeps the pace slow and steady for awhile, concentrating on kissing and touching her in ways that remind her that he would never want to divulge in anyone else but her.

With much encouragement from Letty, and because he knows she prefers it, his thrusts slowly start becoming harder and faster. Instinctively, she digs her hands into the skin of his back as he drives forcefully into her. She grips the heels of her feet into the mattress and correctly times her hips to clash as hard as possible against his until Dom collapses on top of her, both of them panting.

Neither of them speak afterward, but Dom lays beside Letty, snaking his arm around her as they fall asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's well into the afternoon when Letty awakens. She smiles as she still feels Dom beside her with his arm firmly placed around her. This is what she's missed these last couple of days.

She tries to slowly peel the covers back from her unclothed body and ease out of Dom's grasp without waking him, but once she sits up, his arm is immediately pulling her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, his voice thick with sleep.

"To take a shower," she tells him, before offering, "You could join me."

He yawns loudly and scoots over a bit to allow her to roll onto her back. He stares at her for a moment before speaking, "We need to talk first."

Letty swallows and nods her head, "Alright. Let's talk.

He idly begins tracing patters over stomach as he starts talking, "I know I shouldn't have just said let's have a baby out of the blue. And I'm not mad that you don't want a baby, I"m-"

"Really?" Letty interrupts to ask incredulously. "Not mad?"

He chuckles, "Okay, maybe I am, but what pissed me off the most was how you just said no without seriously thinking about it. You didn't even-"

Letty's sigh interrupts him and she's about to speak when he places a finger on her lips and continues," Like I was saying, you didn't even take a step back and really think about what our future could be like. And that's what hurt the most, that you didn't even consider it. You just crushed all possibilities of us having a baby like it was nothing. All I'm asking now, Let, is that you at least take it into some serious consideration."

He retracts his fingers from her lips and waits for her to reply. She remains silent, taking in his explanation and his proposal. As she retrieves her initial reaction to the whole thing, her reluctance to truly assess the situation was unfair. This whole time she was praying Dom would be the more understanding one, but it was her own self that was unwilling to properly take his feelings and wants into consideration.

"Alright, I will. I'll seriously think about it" she says softly, before adamantly adding, "but don't rush me, Dom."

A smile washes over his face, "I won't. Take all the time you need."

"And what if I still don't want a kid?" she asks suddenly. "What happens then?"

"Well, I think as long as you truly consider it, then we should still be okay," he tries to assure her. His use of 'I think" and 'should' slightly scare her, but she trusts him enough to know that no matter what they'll still be okay.

She finally sits up and Dom doesn't stop her from leaving the bed this time. In fact he follows her into the bathroom to share a shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By evening they're pulling into Brian and Mia's drive way in Dom's black charger. When they enter their house Mia is surprised to see them holding hands but relieved nonetheless that they're clearly not fighting anymore. Dom immediately takes Audrey and her bottle and offers to feed her. He takes a seat on the couch while Letty saunters off with Mia toward the backyard, where Brian is grilling.

Before they walk through the door, Mia looks up at Letty and smiles, "I'm so glad you too are alright now."

"Thanks," Letty says, as they join Brian outside.

"What's up, Letty?" Brian greets, as he uses tongs to turn over pieces of chicken.

"When the hell did you learn how to barbecue?" Letty asks laughing, clearly surprised by the scene.

"It's not rocket science," he confidently answers, as he starts brushing on a layer of Mia's homemade sauce.

Mia discretely rolls her eyes as she goes over to the grill and starts helping her husband, and when he's not looking silently mouths to Letty, "I taught him."

Letty fights back her chuckle and turns to watch Dom with his niece through glass windows. The smile that adorns his face is of complete bliss, and she cannot but admire the state of happiness he's in. And for the first time, she allows the thought of having a child of their own to occupy her mind.


End file.
